


The Dream Is To Marry Your Bestfriend

by ellaaa25



Series: Staying Strong [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Beaches, Christen is sweet, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Love, Surprises, They just wanted simple, Tobin is a sap, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaaa25/pseuds/ellaaa25
Summary: Tobin and Christen wanted a simple wedding and would do what they had to to get it.





	The Dream Is To Marry Your Bestfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, I hope you enjoy this. It will make more sense if you read Heath Strong - 17 first.
> 
> Please note that these are real people and this is a made up story. I just had a story I wanted to write and decided instead of making up my own characters I would use these gals

Tobin didn’t really like to talk about the cancer. Once she had beat it in April of 2014, she had been very reserved talking about it. She was happy to talk about her recovery and getting back to soccer, her fight and what she went through, but the actual illness itself wasn’t really discussed. They knew she had beaten in before, alone and scared in 2010 and that it had returned. They all knew it was a possibility that it could come back again. Every time Tobin felt unwell or got a headache, her friends started to worry.

It got to the point where she started to shut her team out again. Christen noticed it, and quickly called a team meeting where she quietly pointed out that they were doing the exact thing Tobin was worried about. They were babying her and making her feel like less than what she was. They weren’t doing that extra session or having fun, but were hanging out with her just because she felt a bit off. Christen told them to treat her like Tobin and let her be. If there is anything that is going wrong, she will tell them.

Christens calm and quiet tone got through to the players and they slowly returned to treating Tobin like normal. Just because she had been sick, doesn’t mean she will be again. They had to trust Tobin. Carli was the only one who hadn’t changed the way she was treating Tobin, and Tobin loved her for it. She was a big sister that didn’t have to replay their every conversation to mum and dad.

Once they got it through their thick heads that Tobin was fine and a cold didn’t mean anything, they were back to normal. The Alexandra’s were three of the most dramatic people Tobin and Christen had ever met, so the next time Tobin got a headache, they decided that running around screaming “TOBIN HAS A HEADACHE! EVERYONE HIDE! SHE IS GRUMPY AND WANTS TO CUDDLE!”. It didn’t help her headache, but it helped her heart. By the end of the day, the four women were snuggled up together on the couch asleep, while their partners sat chatting. Christen posted two photos; the first a photo of the four women asleep while Ashlyn, Servando, Bati and herself stood behind them with pots and pans in hand ready to wake them up, and the second was of 10 seconds later.

Alex had jumped on Servando’s back and was giving him a noogie.

Allie had taken a pan from Bati and looked like she was about to swing it at him.

Ali had pinned Ashlyn to the floor while Ashlyn was laughing.

Tobin had pulled Christen down on the couch and she was upside down with her legs flailing.

But all of them were laughing and smiling, even if Allie really did look murderous.

* * *

January 2015

As they settled down and their friends learnt how to treat them normally, Christen and Tobin started planning the wedding. It was going to be simple and relaxed, something that the majority of their relationship hadn’t been. It was going to be a casual get together of their closest friends and family. A surprise wedding, because they both knew their friends would go over the top.

They were on the beach that backed onto their house in California when Carli stood up to make a toast. She was the only one of their friends to know what was happening that afternoon. She had been there through thick and thin and when the couple had asked them to be ordained to marry them on the beach, she had jumped for joy. They were her family and they deserved happiness.

The guests all watched as Carli stood to make the announcement, unaware that Tobin and Christen had wandered off 30 minutes prior to get changed. They just though the couple had snuck off for some alone time.

Carli cleared her throat before speaking. She was standing on a chair so everyone could see her. “Okay, so I am here to give you guys a couple of directions and some extra info. Tobin and Christen have demanded it of me.” The group laughed and all the USWNT players knew something was up. Carli Lloyd was the calm leader, she didn’t do the big talks. She was a lot like Tobin in that way.

“So, the two of them have been through a lot as we all know, and this party is their way of thanking you guys for being there. I know it seems random and out of the blue, but it really isn’t. The two of them aren’t always the best with telling people things, but they needed you to know that they loved you. And they really hope you forgive them for what is about to happen next.”

That last comment had them all confused, especially with the grin that Carli was sporting. Carli rarely ever pranked anyone, but when she did, that grin was present in the aftermath.

“If you guys could do me a favour and split down the middle that would be great, I need to come through and get to the front near the water.” Carli made her way through, smiling all the way. She got up on chair and made sure she had everyone’s attention on her and not on the house before she started talking again.

“As you all know, Tobin had been through some serious shit in the last 5 years. Hell, even before that. However, since London, she has had Christen by her side to help her through it. When she was told she was in remission last year, she actually fainted and Christen threw water on her face to wake her up. She never let Tobin wallow, she was a voice to listen to and a shoulder to cry on. She kept her feeling sane and tried to keep her happy. After they told everyone in San Diego that she was in remission and we finished our set of games for the National Team, the two of them just went away and were by themselves. No illness to interrupt or teammates to interrogate them. They just went away and got to know them selves without any distractions. That is when Christen and Tobin officially moved in together and started planning this.

“Tobin didn’t want a big fuss, she never does. She is kind of happy to coast through life and see where it takes her. Christen likes a bit more structure but is also very simple. They could just have their dogs, soccer and a beach and they would be happy.

“They both knew that you guys would drive them up the wall with big plans and celebrations for their wedding. Which is why they told you guys they weren’t planning anything yet, and were just happy to be healthy and engaged. They knew being married wouldn’t change anything for them, they already knew they would be together forever. But they also knew they would never get away without a wedding. So, they planned one, they just didn’t tell you guys. And it is going to start in about 5 minutes, so if you could all separate a little bit more to either side that would be great. The brides need an aisle.”

Carli watched as everyone looked around in shock and awe, a bit annoyed they didn’t know but happy they were about to witness the wedding of their best friends. She brought the microphone up to her lips and started speaking as everyone sorted themselves into sides. No one knew which side Tobin’s was and which was Christens, but they didn’t care. They loved both of them equally. “Oh, and just quickly. Could Baby Horse, Allie and Perry please go inside and find Tobin? She is in need of her friends to walk down the aisle before she does. Ali, Kelley and Ashlyn, Christen is waiting for you to do the same thing. Your brides need their bridesmaids.” The six of them squeal and set off running towards the house.

Carli hops off of her chair and makes her way down to Tyler, Channing, A-Rod and Cheney. “You guys should head in as well. I have it on good authority that she needs her fellow New Kids’ to walk her down the aisle. And Christen needs her sisters.” The women’s eyes went wide before they turned and sprinted to the house. Carli chuckled before making her way back to the front. “I expect we have about 10 minutes before they make their way down. If you would like to take a seat, there should be enough around that you can make a couple of rows that you can share. Especially since ten people aren’t here at the moment.”

Carli went and got the speaker hooked up to her phone, waiting for the text from Tobin to say all was ready to go. The midfielder had been ready to marry Christen since she had proposed but wanted to wait until she was healthy.

Carli got the message and started the music. First to come down the aisle was Alex and Kelley, the maids of honour. Ali and Allie followed them, while Ashlyn and Perry came last. She switched the music to the bridal march and then came Tobin. She was in a nice, flowy, white dress that came down to her knees. She wasn’t wearing any shoes, which didn’t surprise anyone. Lauren and Amy had linked their arms with the youngest New Kid and were trying not to cry. They got to the front and hugged Tobin, who tried to stand still next to Alex, Allie and Perry. Tobin watched as Christen walked down the aisle and didn’t notice anything else.

Christen was wearing a floor length white dress, and Tobin was mesmerized. Yes, she had seen the dress already despite objections from her bridesmaids. (They had walked in on the couple in the middle of a hug which said more than words ever could).

Christen got to the front and turned to face Tobin, who had snapped out of her stupor long enough to hold her hands and grin stupidly.

Carli rolled her eyes at the midfielder while Christen just chuckled. Tobin was one of a kind.

Everyone on that beach could see the love in the eyes of the women, and everyone knew what they had been through. Just to be standing there was an achievement.

Carli kept it short. She really didn’t like public speaking, but she loved these two and knew they didn’t want a massive production. After a short recap of their lives and relationship, she got on to the vows. “Tobin, you have your vows.”

Tobin was just grinning stupidly before Alex poked her in the back, bringing her back into reality. “Shit, yea I do. Okay.” Everyone gigged and Tobin took a deep breath before starting.

“Our relationship didn’t start at the best time in my life. We were in London, and we were kind of dating but not because of the Olympics when it all went to crap. Then we got home, and you helped me through it all. Just when we were getting happy, bang, the doctors gave us some horrible news. You helped me when I couldn’t get out of bed. You called in Carli when you knew I needed normalcy. You were there for all the bad. And when it was good, you were there too. You were there when I became an aunt, and when I came home from France for good. You didn’t care if I didn’t have hair or if I was too tired to go out. You just wanted me to be me. You knew just what to say or do to pull me out of a funk. You let me rage but never dwell, you let me feel and not try and force me to be happy if I wasn’t. You gave me time to process and internalize it, even if you wanted me to talk to you about it. You waited until I was ready, and you never pushed.

You held my hand when I had chemo, and you came to every single appointment you could. You never made me feel like being sick was a burden, it was just something we had to deal with for a little bit. You were there when I was diagnosed and you were there when they told me I was in remission. You threw water on my face when I fainted and held me while I was still in shock from the news. You knew how to make me laugh and you knew when to just let me cry. You are my best friend, the love of my life and I am so proud that very soon you will be my wife. Because you have already proved that you will be there in sickness and in health. We have been through the bad times and we will get our own good times. We will have those kids that we want, and we will have each other. I just pray that I can be half of the woman you are and be there for you. I love you.”

Every single person was in tears after Tobin’s vows. Everyone knew she was a deep and meaningful person, but those vows had people sobbing, including the wedding party.

Carli held back her tears but you could hear them in her voice. “Shit Tobin. Christen, your vows?”

Christen held Tobin’s hands and squeezed them tighter. She hadn’t heard the vows but she knew how deeply Tobin felt and thought. “Tobin, you were this joking, funny midfielder who could not sit still when we first met. You hated wearing shoes, and wouldn’t be caught dead wearing your glasses out in public. The first time we roomed together, I knew you were something special. You never woke up early, but I didn’t know that. So when I told you my plans for 6am yoga, you came everyday before we went and got coffee. Those two hours together before everyone else woke up were the best part of my day, because I got to see the real Tobin. It wasn’t until Alex came and asked how I was coping with trying to get out you out of bed did I realise you were doing it just for me. So, when they split us up at the next camp and you kept joining me for early morning yoga and coffee, I knew you were someone special. I was going to ask you out, but with the Olympics coming up I didn’t want to distract you. Then you asked me out before the final and everything felt better.” She took a breath.

“And then everything went to shit. You went through hell, got towards the end of the tunnel and then got pulled back in again. I knew I had to be strong for you, but you were the source of my strength. Every laugh, every smile, every early morning yoga session you watched even when you had been up all night sick made me stronger. You needed me to be positive and happy, but you never knew that you were the one who made that happen. A night in watching a movie or a walk on the beach with you was the best thing in the world. You proposed and there was no hesitation. You were the one for me and I didn’t care if I wouldn’t have you for very long. My family warned me about getting my heart broken if you couldn’t beat it, but there was never a time when I didn’t think we would get here. You were strong and helped me help you, even if you didn’t know it. My proudest moment was when you stood up and told the world you were in remission. You were exhausted and weak, but you refused to sit down. You made your return last year and it was the best moment of my life, before this one. I am so proud to call you my wife, because you are my best friend and that is always the dream. To marry your best friend. And when we have our little family, you will be the best mum ever. We have made it through the worst and god I hope it never returns, but if it does we will do it together. Tobin Heath, you are amazing and I love you so much. We will make it through everything together, I promise.”

If there was a dry eye after Tobin’s vows, Christens had set then off. The bridesmaids were holding each other’s hands and the guests were holding each other. Zach was holding Julie up while she cried, Sydney and Whitney had their arms around each other. Crystal was doing this weird jumping thing on the spot trying to keep under control, while Hope let her walls down and you could see the tears in her eyes and the smile on her face.

Carli got her emotions under control. “By the power invested in me by a website you two found online, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss your bride.” The couple smiled massively and kissed in front of all of their friends. The cheers and applause was massive. They spent a few seconds with their heads together and massive grins on their faces before they went to face the crowd. They walked down the aisle to massive cheers before they headed off back to the house with the wedding party. Carli had asked them all to stay on the beach and that they would be back in a few minutes.

The couple took a few minutes to be by themselves before they went to join their wedding party. After getting massive hugs and a few lectures, the couple went out to join the rest of their friends.

They let Allie, Ali, Alex, Ashlyn, Kelley and Perry go first with Lauren, Amy, Channing and Tyler before they re-joined the group. They took a few minutes to reflect and calm down before they went back to the party.

“Are you ready for this, Mrs Heath-Press?” Tobin asked with a cheeky grin.

“Absolutely, Mrs Heath-Press. The question is, are they?” Christen looked out the window to their family and friends who were waiting for them.

“Who cares?” Tobin laughed and they walked out hand in hand. “What do we say when they ask about our parents? We had friends and siblings walk us down the aisle.”

Christen shrugged. “Whatever we do, we don’t tell them we got married this morning in church. They would kill us twice over.”

Tobin laughed. “That is true. Let’s just say they had prior plans and we couldn’t get them here without spilling the beans.”

“That would be great.” Christen kissed her wife on the cheek before they got close enough for Carli to announce them.

Carli saw them and got up on her chair. “Everyone please welcome, Mrs and Mrs Heath-Press!” The group all applauded and cheered, while Pinoe started a chant of “KISS. KISS. KISS.”

Tobin turned to her wife and just shrugged. “We wouldn’t want to disappoint them would we?” Tobin then took Christen into her arms and dipped her before kissing her like there was no tomorrow. They stood up blushing and laughing as everyone swarmed them. Nothing could have made their day any better.

**Author's Note:**

> Tobin is such a cheeseball.
> 
> WHat do you think? What other storied would you like to see? Comments and Kudos are very welcome and very well received.


End file.
